


Broken warriors

by Linkfoxhay



Series: Broken warriors [1]
Category: Dark Sector, Warframe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkfoxhay/pseuds/Linkfoxhay
Summary: Hey guys! I'm starting my new warframe story! It’ll be about a tenno that awakens after he has saved everyone from the sentient threat, and is only accompanied by a lone tenno that knew him in his past. Near-sane, his mind broken it's up to his new partner to help him remember how he was once, not what he is now.  after the war, many of the civilians got into secret orokin cryo-rooms, where civilization tried to start itself off again! With all the tenno in timed cryo-sleep, the two tenno have 20-years to get themselves sane to welcome forgotten comrades. But with the orokin slaves, the grineer, taking this opportunity to become the dominant species, it's up to these two to protect hundreds of thousands of people from a rising threat. It is the start of a new age…and there are *things* that watch from far away…carefully~





	1. Broken warriors: Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who reads!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+reads%21).



> It is not the true Beginning

Dark sectors follow a story about a CIA “clean-up man” named Hayson tenno. On earth, a meteor has crashed and carries the soon-to-be future savior of all of the mankind. But it first kills millions, 5-6 million with its infected spores all those people were in China, but the meteor crashed in Russia. The Russians discovered Bio-8, a new compound used to test on humans, seeing as it needed a highly intelligent sentient species to take control of, the newfound compound was alive in its own way, like a virus, Dead, but self-thinking. One of the American soldiers turned bad, Nadia Sudek, later to be known as Nemesis Nyx was a huge success, she was a super soldier… a one-woman army, they wanted more, so….so much more.   
The Russians that followed the Russian warlord named Rasputin’s grace, Captured and tested bio-8 on kidnapped Chinese and other peoples surrounding them. Smart and intelligent people, soon to be killed. The CIA believed that the Chinese or the true Russian governments would do anything about. The Americans were afraid that something was going on, seeing a steady but fast drop in population in all of the countries surrounding Russia. Not knowing what bio-8 was, or that they even had a super soldier in the first place, they sent in Hayson tenno, a Cia clean up man. Cia “Clean up men” Lead near-suicidal missions that would never exist, And were ordered to execute themselves if they were to be discovered as Americans. Deadly assassins and soldiers, Cia Clean up men were a force to be reckoned with.

Hayden Tenno infiltrates the Grinner, The rogue Russian military force exploiting the bio-8. He finds a lovable, and an extremely beautiful woman named Nadia Sudek. The two travel deep, and find what bio-8 does to people, The experiments went in one of four ways   
1\. Bio-8 kills subject   
2\. The subject goes insane. Is executed   
3\. Subject control the bio-8, but goes brain dead afterward Subject is executed   
4\. the subject takes control of Bio-8 Technocyte, becoming a one-manned army   
Only two were ever made successes, millions died for the cause of this.   
Hayden is “accidentally” infected with bio-8, causing him to take control of the Technocyte, giving him supernatural powers. He gains a glaive, a three-bladed boomerang!Later on, after acquiring the suit, he becomes even more powerful and finds his arch “Nemmis”, Nemmis Nyx. After fighting and killing her, “It” Reveals to him that this whole time that she is Naida sudek! After saying his goodbyes, he moves on, killing Rhino, the “Russian tank”, the second soldier made Super by the bio-8. A righteous man, that no one wanted to kill.   
Every now and then, his In-command officer, Jeremy faller, would send him “stabilization” shots, a Near-cure to bio-8, keeping him stable, but keep in mind, what did I say about Cia clean-up agents? And what are they to do if the mission is compromised? What are their orders? 

“Self-execution"   
Exactly, why would Cia spend the money on making a cure for him? He’s a cleanup agent, don’t that sound fishy to you? And if he ever asked about how they did this is such a short time, it gets avoided. 

Later after the deaths of two of his close friends, rhino and nyx, Hayden tracks down the Russian war-lord to his Den, but before he enters, his commanding officer meets up with him in an attack chopper in front of the cave that the warlord is couped up in.   
He gives Hayden a "shot” to stabilize before he goes into the mission, but he wants him to stay back, and go back home. He brought a strike team of USA military marines, the most elite of elite! Hayden was confused, this was his mission!After realizing the “stabilization shots” were just more bio-8 samples, and that the American government back-stabbed him to make their own super soldier, he executed him, along with slaughtering the whole team of marines for their treachery. After an epic battle with the attack chopper, he fights his way inside the cave, against bio-8 monsters known as, “the infected”, a zombie-like foe, and some Russian soldiers, he finds the warlord. But it is revealed that the warlord infused himself with tubs and tubs of bio-8, making him into a Hive. A blue, disgusting creature that made Blue-human-like soldiers with his mind. After killing the warlord, he proceeds to walk out of the cave, putting his helmet back on, sealing up the cave, never to be found or heard of again.   
The game ends, even in warframe, not much is known of the fate of Hayden Tenno. All is known, is that his legacy would live on.   
And that is the end of Dark Sectors   
And the start…  
Of their own end


	2. Exiled and Exalted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does death feel like?

Exiled And Exhausted

There was a cold aura. The feeling of tiny little snow-flakes was felt as a body slowly rose from a layer of clean snow. A cracked Frame, red slowly forming tiny orbs across a long, deep scar. Little droplets or red seeming to defy gravity as they floated around.

The Frame felt its horn, ran its hand down its body, wiped the blood off of its body, watched as the red liquid turned blue. There must have been no oxygen in the area for the blood to turn that colour. As the blood slowly fell to the snow, its colour changed to red, blue, green - it was painting a picture, but of what?

The Frame slowly got up, looking around, only to see a smooth layer of snow for as far as the eye could see, nothing else. Hands would wrap around his body, cleaning off the blood and flicking it towards the snow. All around him, a picture was forming and he was its centre.

He pushed his hand into himself, not feeling any pain as he pulled out a big blob from within himself. He started to flick it towards the snow, seeing colours that were not once thought possible. When he looked at purple, he felt anguish and anxiety. Green made him feel queasy and light-headed, blue was despair, and shock. Red filled him with power and hate, white was a warm, cosy feeling. He laid in the uncoloured snow, feeling a warmth that hurt, but felt nice. As he got up, there was one colour that caught his heart: yellow. He bent down and picked some up. It brought him happiness, joy and glee, but also made him taste fake lemon… whatever that meant. The blood was coming out of him too slowly, so he dug his fist deep into himself, tearing apart his armour, only to spread it out on the yellow snow.

He started to skate on it, happily switching from one foot to the other, music playing with laughter. He spun into a graceful glide, throwing more and more blood onto the snow. As he looked behind himself all the other colours were chasing him, laughter could be heard as he skated faster and faster, throwing more and more blood everywhere.

A snapping noise could be heard as he fell to the ground. He had trouble getting up. All he could see now was black, all of his feelings leaving, escaping, running as he reached out to grab them. Only whispers could be heard as he looked all around him. He limped towards the darker part of the snow. Touching it in his hand, it felt… ashen, filthy even. As he looked up, a dark figure could be seen, mimicking his every move. The closer he got, the louder they would get, like they were chanting something…

As he got right up to it, everything fell silent. Only his breathing could be heard as he put his hand on the other hand. “Was it a mirror…?”

He picked up some of the black fear snow, throwing it against the mimic, only to have some thrown at him. He looked at it, circling the mimic, touching it once again, putting both hands on it.

A red dot was on the black mimic’s upper chin, a stream of blood leaking out. The more he pushed against it, the bigger the hole became, cracks forming all around its face. It took a step back, throwing the Frame into the snow, grabbing it by the neck, raising it to let his blood drop on it. A smile formed as the rest of the liquid turned into ash, the black being wiped off his hands, some of other Frames, some of the golden rings.

As the frame bled onto the mimic, everything was getting black, at a fast pace. The whispers turned into a loud whispering, then into cries, cries that made his breathing became faster and faster.

The mimic’s black peeled off of it, showing an Excalibur that had cuts, cracked holes as if bullets shot right through. Its long red scar opened up, ripping it apart bit by bit.

As the arms fell off, the Frame fell to his feet, only to see his left arm fall to the ground, blue blood spilling everywhere as he took deeper and more panicked breaths.

“But if there is air… how is the blood blue? What could it mean? What does it mean?”

As he slowly looked to the now meaty mess of a mimic, a horn was poking out of it, a dark-grey horn.

Hayden… Hayden… Tenno…

As he picked up the horn, it was just another Excalibur helm… but grey?

As he saw it, a body rose up, a glowing blade in its hand, slowly rising up to cast a blinding light that made the black disappear, turning back into white.

The Frame looked at the Excalibur, tilting his head as he aimed the sword at his neck, pulling back only to thrust a wave of energy forwards. It made the Frame feel all of the colours - hate, joy, despair, it was all there, in one whole amazing feeling.

“Now is not the time to die, young friend… we never die… it’s our duty to live… your duty to live… you were exiled… diminished, spat upon.”

The sword was placed into the hand of the now dying frame, its knees bent as it tried to stay awake, his arm weakly holding on as blood rushed out, his armour peeling off of him as he looked up to the Excalibur, scared.

“It is time… time to choose: be exalted…or perish”

As he said that, the whispers made a different sound, one that was almost soothing.

“Link… link… wake!!!”

As the Frame fell to its knees, the Excalibur was walking away. The Frame tried to call out to him, but only coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

The blood coloured another picture. There were rocks, golden skyscrapers, and a ship… one that was heading right for-

*splash*

The closer we get to death...the more clear our actions become.

**Author's Note:**

> That doesn't exist juust yet


End file.
